Some of the most important features of a wind power generator are the stability of its operation and its ability to feed the electric grid with constant voltage and frequency. Currently, typical wind generators use constant or variable rotation speed. The basis of this technology is to maintain an average mechanical power on the wind turbine shaft, to convert that to an average electrical power at the output of the generator, and then to connect the output of the generator to the electric grid (directly or through an electronic converter). However, the wind constantly fluctuates, and this makes it difficult to convert that into constant rotational motion of the wind turbine. Also, the wind speed above and below the hub may be different; wind shear at the tip of the blade may be different from the wind shear close to the center of the turbine; and gusts of wind may further decrease the consistency of the wind energy. To reduce instability, oscillation, vibration, and mechanical stresses produced by wind shear and gusts, gravity, and turbulence generated by the tower itself, most wind turbine manufacturers prefer to use three-blade wind turbines and aerodynamic pitch regulation technology. The disadvantage of this process of converting fluctuating wind speed into constant turbine rotation is a decrease in the kinetic energy that can be derived from the wind. The cost of the wind power plant depends on wind turbine diameter and weight, and blade weight depends on the torque, blade length, strength, and material. The blade weight then influences the weight of the other components, such as the rotor, hub, nacelle, drive train, tower, and foundation. Also, the cost of the wind power plant depends on the following parameters: whether or not a variable rotor speed generator (doubly fed induction generator) is used; the complexity of the electrical components such as the AC-DC-AC converter; peak power utilization; and the higher generator and transmission capacity needed for peak power.
The goal of the present invention is to overcome the problems inherent in the process of converting fluctuating wind into variable electrical power.